Just Another Fairytale
by listentothesewords
Summary: [sequel to prince charming], which is found in my profile. this is aa twist on when bella met edward. he's met her before, but due to some events in prince charming, she doesnt remember. R AND R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is the sequel. For those reading the companion, _In the Highest Tower_, sorry it's going so slowly. Edward's POV is SO HARD. I think a lot better in sync with Bella. But hey, here's the sequel!!**

**I only own Finn. And Laura and Lynne if they decide to make an appearance.**

**Just Another Fairytale**

_My solace. My voice. My friend._

_You lifted me up when I thought it was the end. _

_If I could thank you, I would a million times._

_If you hadn't been left, been left behind._

_I miss my light_

_My beacon, my truth_

_I miss the one who left me feeling I could let loose._

_If I could see you, I'd give you all I could._

_Oh, if I could see, yes I bet I would._

_I miss my light, my beacon and my truth_

_You cut the strings, you let me let all loose._

_If I could thank you, I'd think of all the ways._

_If it would take all of my days._

It seemed corny, but that hung in my locker along with the picture Mr. and Mrs. Thomas had given me of Finn and me. I was somber now, still sad, and faced with the fate I had thrust upon myself. It was my first day, and everything was already going insane.

I had driven up into the parking lot, and met the most amazingly gorgeous creature. A man, with auburn brown hair, and deep ocher eyes. He was pale, like me, but had the face of a god. (PC-fans, sound familiar?) But then, almost within a split second, he was gone. Like he had never been there. Had he been there?

The second uncanny thing that had happened was that the minute I had walked into my first class, every male eye turned to me. Every male eye GOGGLED me. This was going to be an interesting school year.

I shut my locker and walked to the next period of embarrassment. Not only did teacher make me walk to the front and get assigned books and seats, but some even made me introduce myself to the class. I would blush scarlet and stumble back to my seat, provoking giggles and murmurs.

The syllabus was fairly simple; most of the curriculum was underclassman in Phoenix. I still wondered about the angel.

I was a couple of paces from the building of Spanish, my next class, when I was caught and swung around to the side of the building in a super quick motion.

"_What_ are _you_ doing here?" I was facing a gorgeous angel face. Just not mine. This one was just as pale, but with gold cascading hair and figure of a supermodel.

"Ummm…excuse me?" 

"First you nearly kill my brother from guilt and temptation, and then you come here, where we're perfectly happy, just to disrupt more things!"

"I don't even know you!" her eyes narrowed and she looked at me with utter contempt.

"Don't play dumb with me! You know very well who I am. I'm Edward's sister, and I insist you go away from here otherwise you can deal with me!"

_**EDWARD?** _

I had an immediate flashback, of painful memories, of Finn's video:

_Edward really hurt you bad didn't he?_

_Finn, I don't know what I'd do without you. Without you I would be dead now. Lynne, Edward, they had killed me. Thank you Finn. I will always love you._

Once again I was whirled away, but this time in another direction, by a different set of arms. This one was tiny, and instantly sheltered me from the blonde.

"Rosalie! How dare you! That was unnecessary! Bella, are you okay?" I faced a pair of large, deep black eyes on a small, pixy shaped face.

"Ummm, I'm okay. Just a little confused. Who are all of you?"

The two exchanged a look and the smaller spoke up again, "Bella, I'm Alice Cullen and this is Rosalie Hale. We met over Halloween. Don't you remember **any** of us?"

Did I imagine a hint of something else in her words? Of course I didn't know them. I knew no one from Forks yet.

"No. I don't remember anything."

"What happened? Why don't you remember us?" Alice, or so she called herself, was now bringing me to sit down at a nearby table. She sat down after I was settled. The blonde, or Rosalie, sat down as well. Her face was still slightly hardened, but she seemed to be mellowing. They both seemed confused, but it confused me even more their reactions to everything.

"I don't really like to talk about it. Besides, I barely know you two."

"Your name is Isabella Marie Swan, you used to live in Phoenix and your ex-best friend's name is Lynne Peterson, who deserted you after she made the cheerleading squad and made new friends. Shall I go on?"

Ummm….how did she know all that? Was there a file of my personal life on store here?

"Uh, can I ask a question?"

"Sure. Within reason."

"How do you know all this?"

"Bella, we met you and for some reason you're not telling us, you don't remember. Can I ask the questions now?"

"Alice, I really don't want to get into the reasoning behind my, as you say it, not remembering. It's too painful."

She looked straight at me, almost disbelieving my security to stay pulled together until then. "Just whenever you can, let me know. Until then, just know I'm here. You have a friend." She pulled me into a hug, a little uncomfortable to hug a complete stranger, but it was nice to know I had a friend.

I walked into Spanish, and was placed next to a rather talkative girl, in English, but never Spanish. When we were given a passage to translate, she instead turned her chair to me and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley. You're Isabella, right?"

"Yea, Bella."

"I like your name, it's very pretty."

"Thanks."

"So, how did you know Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale, I saw you three talking. They barely ever talk to anyone besides their boyfriends slash brothers."

"Boyfriends slash brothers?" 

"Here let me try to explain. It's complicated. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted Emmett, Alice, and Edward. And as far as I've heard, and I've heard it all, Rosalie and Jasper Hale have been Mrs. Cullen's foster children since they were eight. The boyfriend part comes in that Rosalie is dating Alice's brother Emmett and Alice is dating Rosalie's twin, Jasper. And they _live together._" She took an enormous breath, signifying she was done.

"That sounded like a mouthful."

"Yes. And Edward's by the most amazing of them, but he doesn't date Forks girls. I think he has some foreign or out of Forks girlfriend."

"Oh."

"Yea, but it's not been confirmed. I'm still waiting from my sources to tell me the whole story." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and her bracelet jingled.

Jessica turned out to be quite the gossip. By the end of the period, I had been informed of who to talk to you, who NOT to talk to, and who I was to be friends with.

At lunch Jessica led me to "her" table. It included a couple of people I recognized from my morning classes and the others she soon introduced me to. Before I could even sit down, I was getting questioned from every side, and that prompted me to go to the bathroom.

I walked across the lunchroom toward the door nest to the bathroom, and before I could even reach THAT, I was once again accosted by Alice Cullen, except this time in a much more publicly appropriate manner. She acted as if to just go and throw her full tray out, but she walked after she had thrown her "trash" out and caught up with me.

"Bella, can Rosalie and I come over tonight?"

Umm, I don't think that Charlie would mind.

"Umm, I don't think that Charlie would mind. Sure, what for?"

"We just have something we want to show you. And maybe you could help us understand your forgetting and we could help you remember."

I had no temptation to retell the events of this spring, but she seemed sincere, and it seemed she could help.

I half-heartily nodded my head. "Sure."

I no longer needed to use the bathroom, so Alice and I walked back into the lunchroom. As we did, all eyes turned to us. _I hate being the new kid._ Then I saw the table Alice had come from. There sat three exquisite beings, Rosalie and two men. But the table was secluded form the rest of the room, disassociating with everyone else.

_She must really not talk to anyone else. But there are only 4 of them today. Why? Jessica said there were five of them._

"Alice, where's your other brother? Someone said there were five of you. There's only four."

"I'll explain some other time. Maybe tonight. Six- thirty okay?"

"Uh, sure. Sounds great."

I sat back down at the table I had been at before, where Jessica sat, mouth open and eyes wide.

"Bella?! Care to explain?" her eyes refocused onto her lunch, a strawberry yogurt, which she was spooning steadily.

"Explain what?"

"Alice Cullen **never** has done that. She stays with her brothers, Rosalie and Jasper. Always."

"She seems mighty friendly to me." Didn't she do this to anyone else, Alice?

"She and her family keep to themselves. They camp together, they eat together, and they all excel in everything." She dipped her spoon into her yogurt again and licked it clean.

"Well I don't know what she sees in me. She told me she's my friend, so I'll believe her."

Jessica murmured at a tone hardly audible, "Well, that's just wow. She's not even anything special."

A kid named Mike Newton broke our discussion to ask my name. He seemed overly interested and I barely paid attention, and instead thought of what Alice and Rosalie could possibly need to show me tonight.

After lunch I had biology, where I was seated at an empty lab table, and guaranteed that I would eventually have a lab partner to work with. For today I was stuck with Mike, who still constantly yammered on the toughness of biology while we did our lab. In the end, I just watched him struggle and wrote down the answers as I had a year and a half ago on the same lab in Phoenix.

I was still in a cloud as I drove home, and pulled into my driveway to prepare for Alice and Rosalie's visit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As I rushed around the house to prepare for Alice and Rosalie's arrival. I hadn't had friends over in a while, not since Lynne and I had been "friends". I had no idea how to prepare. Charlie was still at work, he practically lived there, so I ran around frantically trying to straighten up the house. Dishes were in the sink from breakfast, clothes were disheveled around my room, and things still weren't put away. I cleaned things up, and went downstairs to make some food.

Unlike Renee, Charlie didn't have an unending supply of ingredients thrown around the house. He had a total of one loaf of old bread, some peanut butter, and fish. Enough fish to stock SeaWorld until the next century. I made some quick peanut butter sandwiches and cut them into triangles, put them on a plate, and put the plate on our living room table. There. That's the best I could do. Nothing could probably be good enough for them, but this was what Miss Isabella Marie Swan could manage.

It was around 6 o'clock when I started to fret about the questions I would probably face tonight. They knew about Edward, and would either make me remember or make me even more confused.

Almost like clockwork, there was a knock on my door at 6:30. I opened the door to see an ecstatic Alice nearly bouncing on the steps, and Rosalie looking fairly taciturnly around at her surroundings. I couldn't decipher her expression, but it was either one of disgust or confusion.

They were two faces no one could ever forget. Except me, of course. I had no recollection of them, and better yet, they acted as if they'd known me forever. Alice ran inside, still bouncing on her toes. Her bounce looked as though she was bouncing down a runway, and Rosalie's strut looked Oscar-worthy. They both came into the living room where I somewhat awkwardly led them.

"So, Bella, what do you remember about us?" Alice opened the conversation I'd been anticipating; not even waiting to sit down.

"Alice, right?" I stammered at her forwardness. "I'm really sorry, I think you have me mistaken for someone else, I don't remember anything involving you too, and I believe I would if there was something to remember."

"Bella, do you have any idea who Edward is?" Alice just kept questioning, not bothering with my previous answer.

"I only have the faintest. Only from a..," I sniffled, remembering where'd I'd heard of him, "a video a good friend made me, before he, um… died."

"Oh." This came from Rosalie, who hadn't played much part in the conversation, but now looked at me with slight concern but also a hint of…jealousy?

"What did the movie say about Edward?" Alice lifted the mood.

"Umm," I justly hated thinking about this, "It had my friend asking '_Edward really hurt you bad didn't he?" _ and a bit that was filmed before, the…uh, crash, of me telling my friend, Finn, that Edward and my, um….ex-friend had killed me, and t was him who saved me."

I felt so odd telling this to a complete stranger, such personal thoughts, and to someone I had only met, or been attacked by, just today. But Alice seemed to understand; her enormous black eyes seemed all knowing and took in every word. Rosalie had an expression of pain and regret on her face, but I couldn't understand why, **I** was the one who had to live through this. She had experienced none of it and hadn't lost her best friend and forgotten everything that had happened.

"This may sound rather odd, but Bella, can I watch the tape," Alice looked at me with a pleading face, and it was nearly impossible to turn her down. But this tape was my life, and too personal for anyone else, especially someone who I had just met.

"This may sound rather rude, but the tape is my most prized and private possession Alice and I don't really feel comfortable sharing it with you, seeing we just met today."

"Bella, we met long ago. The truth is, you and my brother fell in love, and we had to leave very suddenly, and he has been lost since that night. He saw you the other day and fled, afraid of what would or could happen. Something happened and you don't remember any of this. I just want to see the tape so I can tie things together for you. You were like another sister to me, Rosalie and me. And we want you to be able to go back to the way we were now that we all are back together."

Rosalie looked at Alice surprised. She lifted herself unexpectedly and spoke, "Bella, you think **you** were lost this last year, it's our brother that was lost. He had hardly wanted to do anything, and we had to coax him just to live. He needs you back more than you know."

I expected the memories to flood back, but nothing came. "There is something else that might interest you more than the tape, if you'd like to watch it?"

"Sure. Whatever you're comfortable with."

I rummaged through the tapes near the living room TV, and Alice and Rosalie settled again on the couches, looking like they were from a Pottery Barn Teen magazine in the process. I found and pulled out the tape of Finn's funeral, which Renee had taken the consideration to tape. I was transported back to that day as the images spread across the television screen.

"_**We come together today to honor the memory of Finnigan James Thomas. He was a devoted soul and good friend, and we all remember the laughter he brought into our hearts. His friends and family have asked to say a couple of words today regarding to the life and passion of this young man."**_

_**Mrs. and Mr. Thomas said a few words, mostly words of joy and remembrance, and then I knew it was my turn. I was wheeled to the front and the microphone was pulled down to my level. I had written out m words the night before, so as not to forget them.**_

"_**Finn was an amazing person. He is the very reason my soul is alive today. Before he died, he gave me a tape of us together. It reminded me of what I had forgotten due to the crash. I would like you all to see what an extraordinary person he was and how he accomplished more than most people could ever hope for."**_

_**I then played the tape, and it brought tears to mine and many other peoples' eyes. I stopped it right when we hugged, for the rest was my personal bit, I didn't want to plague everyone with my problems.**_

"_**And that is exactly what we will do. We won't forget. I now remember that Finn and I wrote and recorded this song together, and I find no other suitable way to honor his memory than not to forget him. He lives in me and I truly could not have survived my last year without him."**_

"That's the main reason I moved here. There was nothing to live for in Phoenix. You can watch the **entire** tape now." I switched the tapes as Alice and Rosalie sat in silence, mostly from secondhand sorrow. I played mine and Finn's tape this time, the entire thing, including the part of my interview and me crying. Alice's eyes grew bigger which each tear of mine, but she never dropped one of her own. When it finished I stated seriously, trying to keep my poise, "That clear things up? Any questions?"

"Just one. How did Finn die?" Jackpot. She hit the touchy question on the first try. I couldn't take it anymore. I let the tears fall, fast as they wished, straight down my face. I was then enclosed in a tight embrace as Alice lifted me onto the couch. Wait, how can she lift me? She's a good 25 pounds less than me, and a couple of inches shorter. How? Well, just add the confusion to the tears. They'll take care of it.

I tried to get the words out coherently, to no avail. "We….we…we were in a…" I couldn't. I just cried and cried.

"Can you write it down?" Alice handed me a pad of paper and a pen.

I took them and started. It was less than a second before the paper was thoroughly soaked with tears, but it was easier writing than speaking.

I scrawled across the paper _We were in a car crash. Finn was crushed by a telephone pole. I hit my head and it hurt my memories._

Alice's reaction was completely uncalled for. She stood up, ran out to the kitchen screaming **"HOW COULD I NOT HAVE SEEN THIS!"** and **"EDWARD'S GOING TO KILL ME!"**

"Alice!" I called into the kitchen. "It's not your fault! Some guy ran a red light and sent our car spinning. Why would it be your fault?"

She returned. "Bella, I can't explain all this to you now, but I'm supposed to know these things, I'm supposed to be able to watch over you. And Edward is going to kill me when he finds out what happened to you."

"Oh." Confusing. "And I can't ask questions about this?"

"No." Rosalie answered for Alice, before Alice could say yes. She was angry, and had a death glare gong towards Alice. And if I'm not mistaken, she also growled.

They exchanged the most peculiar moment, where they appeared to be talking, but so fast I couldn't be sure. Rosalie seemed extremely mad, and Alice was trying to be persuasive. Alice's persuasion would work on anyone, but Rosalie seemed so indignant that she couldn't be swayed. At the end of their conversation I could never be sure occurred, Alice turned towards me.

"Rosalie's completely against this, but I was wondering if you would come see Edward."

This was my first day here! And already I was supposed to be meeting a man I had already fallen for and forgotten!

"Alice I don't think that would be the best idea. Remember when I arrived. Not even a complete day ago! I need some time to settle before I go and see Edward. From what I've been told and heard, it's going to be fairly emotional."

Rosalie looked smug, as though she'd won the impossible fight.

"Alice, it's not that I don't want to, I just don't think it's the best idea right now. I'm not the most emotionally stable person, as you can see."

She seemed disappointed, but sympathetic. "Okay, if it's for the best. But can we help you any other way?"

"I seriously think I just need some alone time if that's fine with you. Charlie should be home anytime now."

"He won't be home for another half hour." Alice cut in and stated.

"How do you know that?"

Rosalie jabbed her flawless elbow into Alice's side, which barely made her wince. "I just know things. Trust me."

How could I not?

It was ten minutes later, at around 7 when they left. Those last ten minutes were slightly awkward, Alice asking me about my classes and how Forks was for me so far.

I ate the peanut butter sandwiches, left untouched on the table, for dinner. Charlie could fend for himself tonight. I needed to go upstairs and be by myself for a bit. I left my plate in the sink, if Charlie seriously cared, then he could take it up with me.

I walked upstairs, holding my poise until I had closed my room door behind me. Then I let every tear fall, as it had before, all those times before.

"Finn I need you. So badly. Why did you have to go?" I cried and cried and cried. I died all over again.

That night dreams came to me again. The first on the string of dreams was a regular one, the crash. I always remembered when I had this dream, because I woke up from me screaming every time, every night. The second was odd; it consisted of two scenes, very similar in visual, but complete opposites in plot.

Both were of me, in my room in Phoenix, on my bed, in the first I was holding a red rose and in the dream, I read the note going long with the rose:

_Dearest Bella,_

_I had a little something in mind for today for the two of us. Emmett's idea. Be sure to wear comfortable shoes and bring a change of clothes. Hold on, no Alice says she'll take care of any clothes matters for this trip. Tell your mom that the Cullen's are taking you out for a day, she'll understand. Carlisle called her last night to explain our plans. Hopefully she's kept quiet. And don't worry, we've called your school, you're still sick according to them._

_Call me once you wake, the number is by the phone._

_Wishing I were there,_

_Edward_

_P.S. You can thank your mom for delivering this note as well. I hope you slept well, with good dreams._

The second was the same, except that in my hand was a black rose, and the note read differently:

_Dearest Bella,_

_I'm sorry to have to do this, but early this morning my family and I had to leave for back up North. I can't have you feel obligated to me, but I only want you to be happy. Live life and forget these last two days. Forget I ever existed. Just live your life as you have always done. _

_I will always love you,_

_Edward_

I woke up crying, knowing that these dreams had really occurred. That my brain was finally sending the memories back to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next day at school I had a plan. I couldn't and didn't want to talk to Edward anytime soon, so I would avoid Alice and Rosalie at all costs. It would be easier, because Rosalie was a senior, and Alice wasn't in any of my classes. I would just stay with Jessica and leave them alone. Presuming they would leave me.

It worked, I ignored them completely, and they left me alone. We exchanged glaqnces once or twice, but there was only one time that I really looked for them. That was at lunch, where I noticed there were only four of them at their table all week. No Edward. I was fairly sure he was the spellbinding creature I had first seen when I drove into school that first day. Actually I was positive.

Jess asked about the Cullens a few times, but after me pushing that away about seven times, she left the subject, a hard thing for her. Mike was beginning to follow me around like a love-sick puppy, as were some of their friends, Eric and Tyler.

It was the next Monday I finally saw Edward again. In Forks, there were not as many high-end cars as Phoenix, so a bright, unrusty silver car stood out in the parking lot. He was driving it, looking very dedicated to his actions, with his 4 siblings in the back. He was absolutely amazing. My breath was taken away the moment I saw him.

It was hard to not walk up to Alice and Rosalie then, for seeing Edward fueled my desire even further, but I had to keep to my mission. I walked into my first building in the Forks rain, books and all, without even turn a hair towards their car. I knew his head turned, I was sure of it, but I had to act like last week never happened, like I hadn't started to remember. But I had. Slowly things were coming back.

It had been a hard week. My dreams were painful, seeing the memories behind my eyes. It had all started with the dreams of the roses, where I saw the two roses I had been given. That dream went on for a few nights. Then the skating begun. It was a dream, vivid in detail, and it was of **_us_**. We were skating on a pond, something I would normally NEVER do, due to my inability to stay on my feet. We skated around a couple times, him holding me tightly. I stumbled, fell, and he came with. I almost died of embarrassment when I realized that all this had happened. But next he pulled me very close and started kissing me. Tightly, every line of his body pressing against mine. All my dreams I watched in third person, never actually being the girl in the dream. Sometimes I wished I were, so I could fully remember what I was missing.

But I had missed it, and there was no going back anymore. I couldn't return to what I didn't know. It was confusing, but in my mind it made sense.

I made it into the building for first period English only to find a message on the blackboard stating our teacher was absent for the day and this hour would be a study, and we were free to do as we wished. This meant I was left alone in the world again. Or, wait, not.

Mike Newton.

A quote came to mind when I thought of him. In the last week, he had grown rather…attached to me and my every move. I simply refused him; I had too many things in my mind to keep straight. So Shakespeare came to mind, from A Midsummer Night's Dream,

_I am your spaniel. And Demetrius, the more you beat me, I will fawn on you._

He was my spaniel, I pushed him away and he return, stronger in pursuit than even before.

The rain was overbearing as I walked to my car. I had barely made it halfway when I could no longer see. Suddenly I heard a screech, and an all-too-familiar car swerved around and the open passenger door faced me. It was only my utter distaste for rain and cold that I obliged and went in and sat down.

"Buckle in, we need to get out of here," a cool and unmistakable voice sounded.

The smell inside that car was overwhelming. So sweet, so alluring, so memorable. The smell bore over me and my mind jogged.

I then passed out and started to remember.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I woke up in a stir. Everything had gone black, but my mind was working, churning every thought and moment I had seen in the last year…**_It came back._**

Lynne. She had left me.

Edward had loved me

And left me.

Finn had died because of me.

I was in the car with the very man who had ripped out my heart and placed it on a silver platter.

I woke up in the seat, still strapped in, but speeding down the freeway at nearly one hundred miles an hour.

"You…" I tried to sum together a sentence. But the emotions were surging. I let them flow.

"You left me. I was distraught because of you. I DIED because of you. WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME??" I screamed with as much possible persuasion as I could muster. I needed to get out of this car. I **remember** his driving. Even behind the blindfold of last time, I had known he was speeding beyond any limit.

He pulled over as I started crying and shaking. He turned his perfect face towards mine, "Bella, calm down. I'm bringing us somewhere where I thought I could help you remember." He paused, and placed his hands on either side of my face in attempt to quiet me. His hands were ice cold, and sent shivers through my body. I remembered his touch, so cold, so electric. And then he started again, "Can you trust me?"

How I wanted to say yes. But in truth, I couldn't. I wanted to, so badly. But he had left me, and I didn't know how I could possibly trust he wouldn't leave me again, within the blink of an eye.

"I…don't…know if…I can…Edward." I looked up at him, having put my head down from crying. His face was hurt, and he looked as if I had disappointed him. Or he had disappointed me. Oh, how I wanted to trust him, but I didn't know if I could. I truly didn't.

"Please take me home." I cried some more.

We drove from there in silence, back towards Forks. While I was unconscious, he had made it all the way to Seattle, and so now I had to endure the ride back. Every so often, I would release a tear or two, but I composed myself the best I could in the given situation.

We arrived back at my house about 20 minutes later, due to his rapid driving. Charlie was home, I could tell from the lights on at home. My truck stood next to the cruiser, like I had driven myself home. I just then realized, I had missed the entire day of school. Edward must have stopped for something along the way, seeing our driving time had only added up to about an hour. I didn't even want to know, and it would bring up unhappy conversation. **(A/n: He went on a brief hunting trip, leaving Bella in the car wtf was he thinking?, because her smell was too overwhelming. He ran FAR away and did some _conscious_ hunting. Good thing she didn't ask) **

Edward pulled into our driveway, and turned off the car. He stared at the steering wheel, and spoke up to me, "Bella, before you go, can I do one more thing?"

Depends on what it is. "Depends on what it is." I had to justify. He couldn't have me forgive him. I forgave, but I didn't forget. Forgetting was saying something never happened, and that was just lying to yourself.

"You won't mind this." He paused again, "I just need this to close the part of my heart, the most predominant part, the part that is you."

Oh, why couldn't I forgive him?

He took my face back in his hands, and pulled it real close. His lips were then on mine, hard with passion, close with the same stance as I now remembered. The last year, I wanted nothing more than this. But now it was too much. It took everything I had, but I had to push him away. He couldn't pull me into his trap. Not again. I slid out of the kiss, and stared back at him.

"I closed the part of my heart, the most predominant part, the part that is you, a long time ago. I can't do this to myself, I can't get involved again."

I then picked myself out of the car and ran into the house. He wanted me back, but I wasn't sure if I could trust him back into my life.

_You want back_

_What we had_

_But we had it_

_And lost it_

_So what should we do now?_

_If we lost it_

_We can't find it_

_It was lost for a reason_

_And reasons reason again_

_So what should we do now?_

_Past is past_

_That's what we are too_

_And as much as we both want_

_I can't run back to you_

It wasn't a song, but a poem. As a moving gift, Renee had taken some rose petals from our "garden" and crafted them onto a blank book, so the cover looked like a bunch of fallen pink rose petals. The first page held Finn's song, you found that a lot throughout my things, his unfinished song, and then there was a page of Shakespeare quotes, mostly about love and life. This is what I had done on the plane, just written my thoughts out as poetry into the book. Some were trite poems, off of spontaneous inspiration, while others were deep, and often accompanied by tears. I still had a bunch of pages to fill, and believe me, now it wouldn't be as hard.

That night I cried myself to sleep, pulling the covers over my cold body. Oh, how I hated the cold. I missed the sun on my back, my face, my feet. I missed Phoenix, but there was nothing there for me. No friends, Renee was traveling around with Phil for baseball. There was empty house to my mother's name, and nothing else. A room with nothing in it, except some summer clothes, too warm for the rain-pit I was in here. That's what was left for me in Phoenix.

The next day I really didn't want to go to school, with my newfound memories. It would be too hard not to compare my two lives together. Plus I had skipped yesterday, and that wouldn't face well with my teachers. Maybe I should just play the sick card. Either one. Say I was sick today, or that I had gotten sick yesterday. I decided if anyone asked, I would say that I got sick in my car and didn't think that the school would mind if I went home. And they wouldn't. I had a feeling that no one would really mind that I had missed all my classes the other day.

I got ready in normal fashion and stalked off into my car. The hood was wet from the previous day's downpour, and it smelled musty. But the smell was welcoming because it fit with my mood. It was a little sunny today, and the rain was starting to dry, gratefully.

I drove into school and there were flocks of students everywhere. I didn't know that Forks held this many kids. Probably since it was "sunny" (but nothing compared to Phoenix) people didn't feel the need to stay inside all day. I quickly scanned the parking lot for a certain car, to no avail, for it wasn't there.

_They must not have arrived yet._

So, I picked up my books and worked all the way to my English class, where my teacher was there, unlike yesterday.

The morning passed without any major events. Jessica easily accosted me on the way to lunch, to have me sit with her. I had a feeling that her friendliness was due to the fact that I had people swarming me because I was new. But I simply went along with it for the minute, she wasn't causing me any trouble…yet.

The cafeteria was in uproar, but that was normal. I looked around and then found their table. It was noticeable because it was in the most secluded corner…and it was empty. _So much for them being here today_.

No one dared to sit at the Cullen's table; it was if they had staked their claim there. All of the people evaded that spot, as if it had a stench. It did have a stench, but one more glorious and more wonderful than anything on this Earth. A stench of remembering. The fountain of memory. How cliché.

I ate lunch and walked off to Biology, not really caring about what happened in that day from then on. My lab partner still hadn't shown up for all I knew, I could be working alone the rest of the year. To make the situation more evident, today was a lab day, we were doing a simple lactose s. lactase lab. Fairly simplistic and something I had done a few years back in middle school. Having no partner was a slight hindrance, but I managed.

I drudged through the end of the day. Since he wasn't there, nothing mattered. I knew I had planned to exclude him from my life, but now, knowing, it was too hard.

I sat in my truck and turned up the radio. Just perfecty to match my mood, guess what song started:

Where is the moment we needed the most

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

They tell me your blue skies fade to grey

They tell me your passion's gone away

And I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low

You're faking a smile with the coffee to go

You tell me your life's been way off line

You're falling to pieces everytime

And I don't need no carryin' on

Cause you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

You had a bad day

Well you need a blue sky holiday

The point is they laugh at what you say

And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

(Oh.. Holiday..)

Sometimes the system goes on the blink

And the whole thing turns out wrong

You might not make it back and you know

That you could be well oh that strong

And I'm not wrong

So where is the passion when you need it the most

Oh you and I

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cause you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

You've seen what you like

And how does it feel for one more time

You had a bad day

You had a bad day

Had a bad day

Had a bad day

Had a bad day

Had a bad day

Had a bad day

I'd had a bad day, I was taking one down.

I was crying.

I pulled into the driveway and trudged into the house. Only the door of my room could mask my tears, so I ran upstairs and intomy room. I was about to jump onto my bed, wailing, when I realized the bouquet of roses nestled on my pillow. They were of different colors, including purple and blue. (**A/n: if you have a problem with the roses being different colors, don't tell me, I'm not changing it. And if you wonder how they're funky colors, go see your science teacher. Don't mess with my symbolism. This is all fueled by my secondary beta who started me on this. Blame her. She didn't like the purple roses.)**

With it was a note.

_**Dearest Bella,**_

_**Each rose here symbolizes what you are to me. Blue for loyalty, because I am loyal to you. A pale yellow rose, for freshness, newness, meaning, can we start again, over? Of course a pink rose, for love. There is a purple rose, lavender if you will, for romance and nostalgia. Remember Bella, remember our times together, however short they were. They were the best times I've ever had.**_

_**With all the love one heart can hole and more,**_

_**Edward.**_

He loved me. That's all I needed to know.


	5. Chapter 5 FINALLY UPDATING, not so gr

**OKAY LOOK AT THIS ****I AM UPDATING****. D FINALLY!**

**Anyone who knows me on the penombra knows my life sucks right about now so no guarantees on new chapters, but I'm trying.**

Chapter Five

I walked out of the house the next morning with…. gumption. This was probably the craziest thing I had ever done. I packed up all the roses, all the memories, and headed back out to my truck .I had to do it, NO I couldn't. I debated it so many times that I probably walked in and out of the house about 6 times. In the end, I just walked inside. In another life I wish that I had strength, courage that I didn't have now.

Charlie was surprised to see me in the house before he left.

"Bells, why aren't you at school?" he asked. He was making his coffee, a shocking skill for him.

I sat down at our kitchen table. "Do you know a family around here, the Cullens and Hales?"

His spine struck out, and I could feel his hair standing on end from across the room.

"I want you to understand that the ruckus some of the people here make about them is completely unjustified. They are a respectable family, and have done nothing to be so ridiculed with rumor and gossip.—"

"Dad, I'm just wondering about them. Don't blow up; I've never heard you talk so much."

Charlie composed himself and took a deep breath. "What would you like to know?"

"Just anything, how much do you know about them?"

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen moved here with their 3 adoptive and 2 foster children 2 years ago. Carlisle, the doctor, works at the local hospital, and amazingly so. He could make 5 fold what he's making here elsewhere but Esme, his wife, prefers to raise the children in a country setting. Jasper and Rosalie are foster children, and Esme's relatives, and the others have all been adopted from different families. They are surprisingly a good bunch of kids, and give no one trouble."

We sat in silence, a normal thing for us, for about ten minutes before Charlie spoke again.

"Now back to the original subject Bella. Why aren't you in school?"

I fidgeted. I didn't want to tell him the truth, that I was too scared to face my ex-lover (Could I even call him that?) Edward Cullen and that I needed to stay home. But, wait...

"Dad it's just been so fast this last week and this morning I felt overwhelmed, but if you'd like, I'll make sure to make it in for the second half of the day."

"Yes, Bells, I'd like that very much. But if you feel too stressed take the day off, just remember that school is very important."

Guilt trip much? I couldn't NOT go to school now.

Charlie left for work, a little late due to our discussion time. We hadn't talked this much in a single session in my entire life, even when he explained why caterpillars become butterflies, which I found untrue because not ALL caterpillars grow into "pretty" butterflies as I had described them, some grow into ugly moths. Which fly into lights and die. How wonderful.

I cleaned the dishes in the sink as leisurely as possible, trying to waste away time. Charlie was one step ahead of me, leaving only his mug in the sink and "allowing" me to do very little work.

This was annoying seeing I had no reason NOT to go to school. I would arrive just at lunch, if I drove slowly. I hoped the teachers wouldn't think skipping class regular of me, I had only been here about a week and had missed a day and a half already.

I finally walked into my car, being without another option. The sun shone on the windshield, reflecting rays into my face, lighting up as much as a smile on my face. Suddenly my mood changed, and my outlook on the day was bright, just as the sun.

I would inevitably see him.

Most probably feel that attraction again.

Maybe talk to him.

Most likely not fulfill my heart.

But I could be okay with that.

**A/n: my regular would be to end the chapter there, but I haven't updated in SO long, so continuing on…**

The ladies in the main office were very nice about me being late, but I had a feeling Mrs. Cope was getting annoyed with my "sketchiness", but she sent me to class anyways.

It was just time for biology, with Mr. Banner. I came in and watched as Mr. Banner wheeled in a video on the study of biology, an introductory video for the beginning of the year.

My spine tingled as I went to sit down. The entire class was quiet in anticipation for the video, but I was quiet for another reason. _I had a lab partner today._

I could see the hair stand up on his back as I sat down at my chair. He was still beautiful, as I suspected he always would be. His bronze hair was mussed, and his white shirt had its sleeves rolled to his elbows. His eyes locked in mine and it was almost as if I could read his thoughts, his eyes said it all.

_I'm sorry._

_I love you._

I wish I could convey how I felt with that simple look that he held in his eyes, but it was impossible to do so, for what I felt was complicated and more conflicting than anything that could have ever been felt before.

He was a wind, one of change. He could come fast and strong, but blow away just as quickly. He brought change, and new things, and was fresh into my life.

I wanted to love him, but I didn't know if it was truly possible.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen, I know it's amazing that you both are in class for once, but please pay attention, we need to watch this video to start off our course."

Edward seemed startled, like he hadn't seen that coming. I reluctantly turned my head forward the watch the video, which was a boring elementary level video. I tried to keep my attention focused, but all I wanted to do was turn towards him, take his face in my hands, and envelope ourselves in a kiss like those we'd had before. Long ago before.

I'd never have that strength; timidity encased me, one I could not overcome.

I watched the movie in silence, but I could tell that the entire time, Edward was not watching the movie, but instead focused on me. Mr. Banner, however, did not notice.

This was the longest hour of my life. Knowing what he wanted, me, and how he was now obsessed with the sight of me.

Mercy prevailed when the movie finally ended and Mr. Banner packed up the AV to bring back to the storage room, leaving our class to mingle for the last couple ten minutes of class. I should have feared it, I had no reason not to, but I was looking forward to the conversation to come.

"Edward?" I turned to my left, to where he sat the entire movie.

He was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Edward?"

I spun around, trying to find where he'd gone. Inevitably, my two "best" friends decided to pay me a visit.

Fate…and Gravity.

I met with the black tile floor instantly, hands first, and then body to follow. It was one of those dry falls, just one that took all of my breath. I made that squealing sliding noises, and I was positive that I would have a burn on my knee. I lay on the floor there for all of a split second, but then I felt two strong smooth hands take hold of my shoulders and lift me to my feet. I was still dazed and breathless from my fall, but it took no thinking to determine who it was. The smell always gave him away.

"Bella, I simply went to give my apologies to Mr. Banner, can't you stay safe for two seconds?" His face twisted into that amazing crooked smile as he looked directly at me.

"I thought you'd gone, you moved so fast. _How'd you do that???"_

"Bella, I just walked up to Mr. Banner. That was all."

"No, I was watching you, you were next to me, and then you weren't!"

"Bella, trust me I wasn't at the end of the movie, I went to Mr. Banner."

"I'll drop it now, but I want an explanation later."

"Then enjoy disappointment." He then walked quickly out of the room, and then like lightning, he was a flash in the sun and gone.

I finished the day inconsequentially. The last hour of gym was torture, but it as volleyball, and even though I was not particularly coordinated, I managed to stay afoot the entire time.

I walked out to my truck to drive home, and was half hoping to find something from Edward in his usual fashion on my car. I looked in disappointment as I saw nothing. Nothing under the windshield wiper, nothing in the steering wheel. I must have looked like an idiot searching the nooks and crannies of my car.

I finally gave up. _He must not care enough to leave anything. I did tick him off anyways._

I drove home in silence, fuming slightly, but also regretting what I had done. I needed not to push him away now that I had him.

When I arrived home I decided that I needed to stop fuming about this situation I was in, but to enjoy the beautiful sun that surrounded me. The glorious day.

I immediately ran up to my room to change from my school khakis and t-shirt into a pair of jean shorts and a green blouse. Spring clothes from Phoenix, fit for a warm day in Forks. The irony.

Charlie seemed not to have an outdoor blanket anywhere in the house. I checked the cupboards and the rooms, but no blanket seemed fit for being on the dirt. Finally I decided on the blankets in the living room, they seemed durable enough. I brought the dull once-pink one out to Charlie's small backyard and lay it down.

A rustle came from the trees. I looked over and the wind was blowing the leaves, making brown ones fall to the ground. The trees swayed back and forth, but that didn't distract me from the fact that _something_ was out there. Something was following me. My heart was nearly jumping from my chest, it was beating frantically, scared of what could be in the woods. I leant down and picked up my blanket, never once removing my eyes from where I knew something was. I backed into the house and with a deep exhale my heart finally began to slow.

My mind raced as to what could be out there. I couldn't know, and I didn't want to find out. I picked up the receiver of the phone and dialed Charlie's work number; hopefully he'd be doing desk work today.

"Forks Police Station, how may I help you?"

"Is Charlie Swan in? This is his daughter, Bella."

"Sorry Bella, isn't he home yet? He left quite a bit ago."

"No, he's not, but maybe any minute now."

"Okay, call here if he doesn't come home soon."

"Mkay, thanks will do."

I shut the receiver. Charlie was home? Or coming home? This worried me to as how safe Charlie was. Could he have gotten home, and met _whatever_ was in the woods and then have… no I couldn't think of that. He was probably on his way home. I shouldn't think of anything else.

A good half hour of fretting later, Charlie came in through the front door, hung up his holster and came to sit down at the kitchen table.

"DAD, **where have you been?? I was so worried!"** I ran up to him and gave him a big hug, something very awkward for the both of us, but I was just glad to see him alive and well.

"Bells, why are you getting so frantic? I had to drop something off at Billy Black's. You know, the man I bought your truck from?"

"Yea… it's just…."

"What's the matter?"

"I saw something out in the woods. And I was afraid… I was afraid it got you."

"Bella sit down," he settled me onto a chair, and started to rub circles on my back. "Tell me exactly what you saw."

"I was outside getting ready to soak in some sun and enjoy the day, but just before I lay down, I heard a rustling and knew something was in the woods. So I went inside and called your station to see where you were. They said you'd already left for home, and it took so long from then 'til now I got really worried." I took a deep breath, having said so much was tiring.

"Well I'm here now, what's for dinner?"

"Umm, I haven't gotten anything ready yet, but you go watch the game, and I'll have something ready within a half hour."

"Mkay thanks Bells." Charlie left into the den and almost immediately I could hear a roaring of a crowd and the booming voice of a sports announcer. I pulled out of the fridge part of our endless supply of fish and started that frying on the stove. I then took the few vegetables which I had bought and started to chop them, so they could go in with the fish and fry as well. I left that simmering and set the table, with our miss-matched chairs, with napkins and forks.

"Charlie! Dinner's ready!"

He came in about five minutes later; just as I had planned, and we sat down to eat.

We ate in silence for a while, neither of us having much to say, but then Charlie broke the silence by starting to giggle and laugh to himself. Before I deemed him crazy, I decided to ask what he was laughing for.

"Oh, just some of the guys at work today were joking round about the high school and the crime rate."

"Does Forks have a big crime rate?"

"Not at all, that's what so funny. There are 3 policemen and barely any crime to go with them."

"Oh."

That was interesting. Charlie was never really one to laugh, but this time he was near bubbly.

I finished my dinner and cleared my plate off to the sink to rinse it quickly. After that I hustled myself upstairs to rest for a bit.

As I lay on my bed, I thought about life. Not just mine, but life in general. Edward's too. His life was such a mystery to me, but intrigued me none the same.

Where were his parents?

What were Dr. and Mrs. Cullen like?

How did their family come together?

Why had they been in Phoenix?

My mind jumbled with questions, and I wished Edward were here to give me answers.

But he wasn't.

And would never be.

I fell asleep on those facts, of my heart and mind disagreeing, my heart wishing for love, and my mind identifying the fallacies.


	7. Chapter 7

**(AN a nice "long" chapter for your wait)**

Chapter Seven

EPOV

I watched through her window as she turned in the night. Oh, how she astounded me.

I knew I confused and intrigued her.

BPOV

I woke up in the morning with a crick in my shoulder, and tearstains on my cheeks. Something urged me to get ready quickly. Maybe it was the sun peeking through the clouds outside. Maybe it was a dreamless sleep. It was probably the image I woke up to that truly urged me to start my day. The image of Edward's face when I had first sat down at our table. His bronze hair, slightly amiss, his crooked smile. That's what urged me out of bed, into clothes, and through my breakfast in about 20 minutes. What urged me out the front door after quickly kissing Charlie on the cheek, and out onto my porch before stopping dead.

His car was right there.

"I thought you could ride with me today," He walked from behind the car, his stride perfect and each step showing off the swagger of his jeans, and his blue collared shirt, striped with white, was rolled up to his elbows as always. His hair blew a bit in the wind, and I melted at the sight. He looked unsure, as if I could refuse him.

"That would be nice," I blushed as I smiled warm. I started to walk to the car, but he rushed up and took my books and my arm as well. Where this sudden burst of gentlemanly manners came from I did not know, but I wouldn't reject them. I was led to the car and my books were placed behind me, and I was put to the front "shotgun" seat.

In not even a minute he was sitting next to me. The aroma was so sweet; I don't think I could even find an adjective to compare it to. Only one really could describe it.

_Tempting._

Something occurred to me.

"I thought after yesterday you wouldn't want to talk to me."

He didn't seem like he had expected me to break the ice, to be the first one to talk.

"Things change, people change, and perspectives change." His voice mystified me.

"And that happened to you?"

"You could say so."

"What one?" I narrowed my eyes, trying to level the playing field in this near stalemate. "Things, people, or perspectives?"

"Touché," I hadn't noticed, we had gotten to the school. _So fast._ "All three." And he was out of the car.

I was about to grab my books from the back and jump out to catch up with him, but he had gone nowhere. My door was opened, my books tucked safely under his arm, and his jacket slung over his shoulder. The sun that I had seen earlier was gone, but it hadn't gotten colder…yet.

Once he had helped me out of the car, Edward moved at a swift pace towards the school, with my books. I ran to catch up with him.

"Don't run so fast!" I said once I was by his side. He looked at me, breathing so hard, and laughed.

"Are you always so vague, insolently mysterious?" I huffed out, slightly annoyed.

"**I'm** mysterious?" Edward emphasized the most obvious part, being sarcastic with me.

"YES, and it gets fairly annoying." We were quite close to the school now, and people were starting to whisper as they saw the two of us walking into school together.

"Isabella Swan," He interrupted my gaze, by stopping and turning me towards him with gentle but strong hands on my shoulders, "Every mystery is for a reason, every rhyme is for a cause. Just believe me now and in the end you'll learn it all."

He sounded like a poet. His speech was so perfect, his diction flawless, I was swooning just by watching him.

"Bella?" He looked at me in curiosity.

"Oh, sorry, I somewhat zoned out." Not _somewhat_, but completely. His complete aura confounded me. "Let's go inside, people are starting to talk."

"Oh, they started quite long ago." Edward walked off into his first building, and left me once again, confounded.

I arrived in Trig, and Jess was there for immediate ambush.

"Bella, why were you with Edward Cullen?"

I had closed this subject for a while, and had no intention of opening it again.

"Bella, don't just blow me off with 'It's complicated' again. I NEED to know."

But I didn't want to tell her. I had no desire for my story to be gossiped around the school, to have my life changing story broadcast to the nation.

"Jess, just believe me that I don't feel it is respectful to Edward for me to tell you the story without his consent."

She sat closer in her desk, and leaned forward, as if I were going to whisper a secret, which was probably what she hoped, but now that would only lead to disappointment.

"Jess, it is not story time. This is the end of the discussion."

"Well, if you but it that way," she made a face and recoiled back into her seat.

After Jess butted out of the subject, the rest of the morning zoomed by quickly. I somewhat grumble at Jess, and she backed off measurably on the subject, but by lunch was her bouncy self, filling me in on the scandals of the school. We walked along, me more quietly, just focusing in my mind on avoiding the subject with Jess again. Suddenly the yammer stopped, and so did Jess. I looked ahead, and a pair of topaz eyes met mine. His smile, my favorite crooked one, made me blush and smile back.

He turned towards Jessica, "Would you mind if I stole Bella?"

"No, not at all, you two have fun." She hurried off to her table, stumbling on the way there, obviously stilled stunned.

We moved towards the lunch line, as peoples' stares moved with us.

"Has anyone asked you yet?" I started up conversation, on the very obviously hot topic of the day.

"About what?" How oblivious could he be?

"About _**us**_."

"No, no one really asks me much." Jess's voice echoed in my head, "_She and her family keep to themselves. They camp together, they eat together, and they all excel in everything_" They were outsiders here, just as I had been.

"Oh, I've been bombarded by Jess as well as stares all morning."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I'm sorry for you that you have to go through that." H started to pick up lunch items on a tray, piling it with pizza, sandwiches. I knew teenage boys had an appetite, but this was insane. I reached for a salad, and Edward stopped me by grabbing my wrist. The shock ran through it, and I pulled my hand back quick, and the salad dropped back onto the shelf.

"You can have some of this," Edward motioned to the tray of food he had accumulated.

"No, you don't have to, I can fend for myself."

"Yes, I do, please don't complain." He stared me down, but not with the regular persuasive stare. This time he seemed a bit… a bit hurt.

We went through the lunch line, I convinced him to let me buy myself a lemonade, but that was it.

I could feel the stares bore into my skin as we walked to a faraway empty table. In very gentlemanly fashion, Edward pulled out my chair and allowed me to sit down before seating himself. His manners and etiquette was so proper I didn't know if I would ever get used to it.

We sat down in silence for a minute, but then Edward broke the awkwardness. He pushed the tray towards me, and looked me straight in the eye.

"Would you like anything?"

I squinted, met his eye level, and tried to smolder his eyes like he did mine.

"How do I know it's not poisoned?"

He laughed and sat up. "Now why would I poison you?" 

I laughed, playing along. "I have my reasons."

He picked up the pizza and took a hefty bite. "Happy?"

"But what if you knew I wasn't going to have the pizza," I pushed him further. "Maybe I want the apple."

He took the apple in one hand, "I don't think it's wise for me to bite this apple."

"And why not?"

"I've been taught to resist temptation, and this apple embodies that concept."

"Why must you confuse me?"

"Because it's fun." He twisted his grin and I was amused, he was very fun to be around.

Lunch with Edward continued very playfully, in the end most of the food on his tray had been played with or contorted, and I couldn't understand why at one time I didn't trust him.

But lunch ended, as most things must, and it was time once again to go to droll Biology, but at least today I was talking to my lab partner. For once.

Mr. Banner looked utterly stunned as he saw the two of us walk into the classroom; we had started to walk early, and were the first two in. Apparently the teachers now heard the rumors of the students, proving Forks really was a small town. He probably couldn't believe the two of us could really be in the same place at once, based on our past class record.

"I don't think he's too keen on having us lab partners anymore," Edward whispered into my ear.

"And why would that be?"

"He likes to have his lab partners hate each other usually, to try and over excel each other—"

We were interrupted by a clack in the back of the classroom. George, a shier kid, was walking in on crutches, and his lab partner, Steve, was helping him down.

"Oh dear," Mr. Banner rushed to the back of the room, "I am going to move you guys to the front, you and Steve that is, George. Edward, Bella, please sit in back today if you would please. Thank you."

Edward and I moved our books to the back and resettled. The rest of the class started to arrive, sneaking glances at the two of us together, then to George and his crutches.

After class started the lights went low and the movie went on.

This time Edward was not estranged from me, but moved closer.

"This is quite interesting you know, if you watch closely."

I turned to the movie; the image was of neon colors familiar to the eighties, and I laughed lightly.

"How bout not." I smiled toward him. He then did the unthinkable. He moved him arm around my shoulders, and pulled me in closer. We leaned back together and were the complete vision of relaxation.

_This was bliss._

**A/N: bliss? For real?**


	8. el capitulo ocho

Chapter Eight

It was December, meaning it had been a couple months since Edward and I had become a "couple". That day in Biology had been a defining moment for us, and even though we weren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend now, the entire school was back to murmuring about us.

Lunch with Edward had become a regular thing, and even though I knew I shouldn't have estranged myself from my original "friends", I had, Edward had become my obsession, my life.

I can't be the one to say I was the one deepest into the relationship. I truly didn't know how much Edward felt for me, I knew it was a lot, because apparently I was his first Forks girlfriend, and he was not one to reach out to others than his siblings.

He would call me at night, and drive me home each day.

Our relationship was stable, and we were practically inseparable.

We were much like an old couple in some ways.

One thing was weird though. We hadn't kissed yet.

I mean, I don't have any other relationships to base it on, but we had shared so many special kisses, and now that we were finally together and stable, I thought we would share times like that again.

It confused me.

I finished my thinking and put took off my night socks, long and obnoxious, but they kept my legs warm better than pants when I wore a nightshirt. I got my clothes and dressed simply for the day, a brown fitted button up shirt and high cut jeans. I pulled my hair into two separate pigtail sections, and secured each with a hair elastic. As a final touch I pulled my off-white hat onto my head, and pulled my black jacket on and tied the belt around the waist.

I felt…good, like I had slept extremely well…on a cloud. Suddenly I was uplifted, like today were the day for…our first kiss? I had a feeling.

I walked out into the snow, and it actually didn't bother me. Truth be told I HATED wet and snow, but nothing could break my mood.

Edward stood in the driveway, smiling at my amusement by a snowflake that had landed on my nose.

"Bella!" Edward half-shouted to me. He caught my attention. "You are the picture of a winter wonderland."

I gave a laugh and headed down to him. I started to walk to my side of the car, but he hadn't gotten back into his seat, and he stopped me, spun me close and started to lean down.

_It's coming_, I said to myself. My heart started rushing and I could feel the blood come into my face as the distance between our faces grew smaller and smaller. Just then I was reminded of my hate for two very pesky peeves.

Fate.

And.

Gravity.

I slipped on the ice covered pavement, right onto my rear.

Edward lifted me up as I grumbled.

"Life isn't a fairytale you know Bella," he chuckled as he pulled me up. He smiled crookedly and laughed. "But we try."

With that he kissed me full and hard on the lips, pressing all against me. I failed to respond all the way, too surprised, and only kissed him with my lips, not putting my entire body into the kiss though. I realized I was afraid to, because he could be gone in a second.

"Bella, I was wondering…" He stared at me through those topaz eyes.

"Whether I have head trauma? No, it's not that end that hurts."

"Bella let me finish. I was wondering…" he stuttered, "If you would be my girlfriend. Officially."

I wrapped my arms back around his neck and kissed him again, still with my mouth closed, but more of a puckered mouth than a shut one. This time though I wasn't afraid, he had just guaranteed he was staying, at least for a while.

"Is that a yes?" Edward looked hopeful.

"That is a yes, sealed with a kiss."

"I don't think that sealed it all the way, can we try to again?"

"Why ask," I smiled and threw myself into it again. I pulled my arms around his neck and kissed him full again, and he put his arms under me and lifted me, cradling my weight, but still kissing me, and by the time the kiss ended, I was in the car and strapped in.

"Ha," I looked at him as he entered the car. "A good multi-tasker eh?"

"Just able to handle all my senses at once. I'm able to handle different things at the same time."

"I think…" I reached across the car and stared into his eyes, running my finger down him cheek to his chin, "that that is called multitasking." I laughed. He looked as if I had caught him off-guard, as if no one had ever dared to correct him before. He had pulled out of the driveway and was driving on the highway in direction of the school.

"Do you mind?" He tried to win back my admiration, using his eyes not to smolder, but to beg. "My multitasking, that is?"

"I don't, as long as one of the things isn't driving," I said, pushing his head back to watch the road. "I have no desire to become the human pretzel around a tree."

"I aced my driver's test, your father can check that out if he'd like to."

I laughed, "I'm sure if he were skeptic about you, that would have already been done."

"He would find no blemish of any sort, I passed with flying colors."

"Quite heavy headed about that aren't you?" I took a crack at his confidence.

"No, just trying to convince you of the reliability of my driving."

"Sure."

We continued to drive in battlefield silence, like the clear after the storm, but a humorous one at that. I finally broke the silence when we were pulling into the Forks High School parking lot, when I giggled at the expression etched onto Edward's face, showing that he too was suppressing giggles.

By the time I was unbuckled, he was at my side and ready with one arm out for my books and one out for my arm

I giggled, "We're taking arms now?"

"Is this better?" He extended his hand, and I took it once again, suppressing giggles.

"Yes thank you sir."

"Ma'am."

"I'm too young to be a ma'am." I pouted.

"Then how should I address you formally?" He questioned.

"Anything other than ma'am."

"So I can address you any way I like?"

"Sure, within reason."

"Now that we have this subject opened, how about addressing you like this…?" He pulled me in again, but this time in front of everyone, and kissed me again. I think he was almost as addicted as I was now, because we kept kissing until some of the people outside started to cheer. It was one of those great kisses, not by the passion with which is was given, but just by the moment. I felt like Mia in the Princess Diaries, with the foot popping and all

We finished and I looked up at him, "You may address me that way any time you want."


	9. chapter nine! finally!

Chapter Nine

Trust when everything's perfect for it all to go wrong. No this is not the first sentence, though it very well might be. My wrist is everything but broken (sprain, twist, and nerve damage), so typing is kind of hard right now. Writing is also my only solace at the moment. I read Eclipse, and will not divulge new information in this story, for it is my own. That's all, besides life is just about mugging me with all the kicking it's doing.

I woke up with my head reeling that night. "Finn, don't die please don't die." My eyes flashed open, the heat from my neck took form in a sweaty pool.

The guilt was immense and overtaking. Everything had been perfect, the day, my new life, but this event clouded over my head just now. Why can't I be happy? Why won't this let me be happy?

I got up and turned my clock to face me. It was 3 in the morning, on a Saturday. The wind blew my curtains a bit. That was odd. I didn't remember leaving my window open.

I walked downstairs, to where, surprisingly, Charlie sat eating cereal, and reading a paper.

"Hey Bells, why are you up so early?"

"Just some bad dreams, I'm going to go read a bit and try to get back to sleep."

"Okay, I'm just about off to go fishing with Billy Black. Do you remember him?"

"Not really, but I bet you'll tell me all about it later. Night Dad."

I went back upstairs and lay back in my bed. I'd never been good at falling back asleep so I just looked up at my ceiling, the glow-in-the-dark stars I had placed on my ceiling when I was 7 the only light in the room.

Those stars struck a chord in my heart. They reminded me of all those summers was forced to visit Charlie up here in Forks. I HATED them. I threw enough tantrums to end them swiftly in my teenage years. But these stars were a reminder that no matter how much you may just endure or tolerate something, there is always a silver lining.

I was crying, only about four feet tall, my hair cut in a little chin bob with bangs, Renee's choice, not mine. I think that I may have had a bad dream, or was homesick, but it was the middle of the night and Charlie was trying to console me, something that I only trusted my mom to do.

"Bella," I had turned my head at his plea for my attention. "Bells… Isabella. Bella listen to me. Please. Remember that no matter how unhappy you may be, there are always bright stars in the darkest night."

It was the best advice he'd ever given me, and the next morning we had bought and glued the stars to my ceiling, to ward away any evil from my room. They'd never done me wrong until now. Death was the evil and it haunted me everywhere.

I don't really know if I fell asleep completely or not, but it seemed that I drifted between consciousness and unconsciousness. I finally snapped out of my daze around 7, falling off my bed and meeting an instant cold chill from my now open window. Snow blew in and it was almost involuntary as I swept it shut. _Charlie must be ice fishing. And crazy._ I hated snow. It was like rain. Wet. But cold. Double Whammy.

Almost the instant I rose from bed the phone downstairs started to ring. _Great._ I rushed down the stairs, plus a few slips and squeaks, and slid on my socks to grab the phone and breathed heavily into the receiver, "Hello?"

"Good morning sunshine," a velvet voice melted all the snow that had settled on my soul that morning.

"Hi, how did you call at the exact moment I got up?"

"Who said this was my first call? What's to say I haven't been calling all morning?"

"The fact that you always do everything so perfectly and aren't _that_ much of a stalker."

"Oh but I'm a stalker?" He laughed at the remark oddly.

"I say that in the highest respect. It is a term of deep affection." I spoke with a great deal of bravado.

"Okay well this stalker was wondering if you would be able to how do we put this…. "hang out" today?"

"That would be amazing. Maybe we should study together. I know I need to study for the English test on Thursday."

"I'll bring over my books and all around 12?"

"Sounds amazing," I smiled on my end of the receiver. "I'll see you later then." I nearly danced in my spot, excited for the day now.

"I'll see you then." His velvet voice trailed off, leaving me mystified.

I leaned against the cupboards and exhaled deeply. I was the luckiest girl in the world. I was deeply sucked into the vortex of his soul.

Charlie seemed to have thought this morning about my workload, because he hadn't left as many things for me to do. His dishes were washed, his laundry basket was emptied. This left me the entire morning to myself.

I had no idea as to what to do. I trudged back up to my room, thinking, when I finally came up with an answer. I would write. I hadn't written for a while, not since I moved, and a part of my heart missed that.

The pen would not move, my mind would not work. I sat on my bed, feet in the air, and the words wouldn't come to the paper. All I had written now was two couplets:

_All that is and all that's been_

_Is ever better with a friend._

_If eyes could feel and hearts could see_

_Enclosed in one they both would be._

They weren't much, but they represented all the work I had done since I came upstairs. It was about 11 now, and I started to tidy the house for Edward's arrival. Alas, there was nothing for me to do, so my mind fell onto my appearance, something that it rarely did.

My hair was a mess, but after I had brushed it into submission, it was straight and I felt around the bottom of the bathroom drawer for an elastic. I secured my hair into a ponytail and rushed into my room. Within minutes, my clothes were all askew on the floor and A simple long sleeve shirt and normal jeans slung across my arm.

"Blah," I made the juvenile word with my mouth as I scooped up the rest of my clothes with my other arm and shoved them into my drawers.

I just pulled my shirt over my head when the front doorbell rang. It was almost as if timing were perfect, as I rushed down the stairs.

"Hi." I stood and low and behold. There was my Prince Charming with a crooked smile dancing on his face.

I forgot to breathe.

In English we were reading a The Glass Menagerie, a play in my opinion was messed up and pointless. I tended to stray from the actual subject of the book as much as possible, and finally permanently diverted Edward from his studies as well.

I truly wish I could be a seductress and lure him with evil ways, but alas I couldn't, so permanent distraction took form in….Parcheesi.

Which I dominated at.

After a shroud beating Edward looked at me perplexingly.

"No one's ever beaten me at anything before."

"Not even Emmett or Jasper?" They had to have beaten him before, no one went completely undefeated his entire life.

"No. I feel…insignificant." He played up faux puppy dog eyes and looked straight up at me."

"Who says you aren't?" I laughed at him until he looked ready to cry. His eyes didn't water but his face had an expression of extreme hurt. I tried to stay playful and sturdy, but his face was taking a toll on my guilt complex, so I gave in. "You are my sun in the sky." I ran my finger along his chin.

"You are the fiber of my being; the smile in my heart." He cupped his hand under my chin now, and I withdrew mine, mesmerized by the eye contact we now held. "Bella Swan, I love you."

That caught me by surprise. I breathed in, lost in his eyes. "Edward," I breathed. "I am pretty sure I have fallen in love with you too."

We did not kiss, as they did in the movies, but at that moment we just stared into each other's eyes, and I saw something in his that made me feel comfort. His eyes swirled a brown-gold haze, and they made me feel warm.

"You are everything I always wanted." He broke the silence. "Smart, funny, pretty, understanding."

I blushed under his hand and his eyes grew for a minute but then he relaxed.

"And you are making me blush," I said, turning away.

"Come on let me see, it's adorable." He pushed my face back to look at him.

"You are everything I never knew I wanted," I whispered as I looked down to pull my brain away from his smoldering eyes. "I never really had my dream guy planned out, only from what I'd heard in fairytales. But I never knew it could become real, like it is now," I looked back up and said slightly louder, "You are my fairytale."

He moved in to kiss me then, but the front door interrupted us.

"Bells, I'm home and I brought company!!" Charlie came through the front, with fish, which I originally thought was the company until an old Native American was wheeled in by a considerably younger boy, probably his son. Something seemed familiar about them, and I remembered where they were from, they were Quillettes, from the shoreline, near First Beach.

"Bells, you remember Billy and Jacob Black?" Charlie motioned to the two Quillettes, and they motioned to me with warm smiles, but their eyes glazed as they glanced at Edward, giving him a look of complete disgust. "Billy, Jake, have you met Edward Cullen?" He motioned me with his eyes into the kitchen as he left Billy, Jake, and Edward to talk.

"Bella, you ARE NOT allowed to have boys over while I am not home, ESPECIALLY Edward." Charlie was infuriated.

"Dad…I thought you liked Edward.." I was stunned by his reaction, he'd allowed Edward over before…

"I like him, but he is a _boy_. And teenage boys are teenage boys no matter how polite they are."

"Charlie," I started. "Dad," I looked at him sternly, but disbelievingly. I wasn't into that kind of thing. "Don't worry like that about us."

"I'm your father, of course I will," with that Charlie unpacked the fish, acting as if the conversation had never happened.

Edward popped his head in for around the corner and spoke to Charlie, "Chief Swan, may I intrude?"

Charlie whipped his head around, "Sure Edward, what's the matter?"

"Well something has come up at home and I need to leave."

"Okay, I'm sorry that you're not able to stay for dinner."

"Bye Bella," he rushed over, kissed my cheek, and rushed out. His rush seemed so graceful, but well…rushed… all the same.

"Bye," I said breathlessly.

He was gone.

Dinner was easy to make, it kept my mind off things. The fish and pasta were ready about twenty minutes later, and I set our humble table in the best way it could possibly look for our dinner guests. I recognized Billy's name from the guy who gave me my truck, but I didn't' really remember Jacob. He seemed younger, maybe 15 or 16, and his longer hair was slicked back into a smooth ponytail. His cheeks were still a little fleshed out, showing his baby fat was still yet to go.

We sat down and started eating.

"Bella, excuse me for asking, but Jake and I were wondering, how well do you know Edward Cullen?" Billy started the conversation. Charlie instantly gave him a dirty look, as if this were a conversation topic he and Billy had talked about before, but Billy ignored him and looked intently back at me.

"Um pretty well, he and I go to school together, and he and I first met in Phoenix about a year ago."

"Do you know his family?"

"Not too well, except Alice."

"Does he cook?"

That was random. "Ummm, no?"

"Billy this is silly." Charlie rhymed. "Stop asking her questions it's none of your business you just met her."

"Sorry I get a little carried away." Billy wiped his mouth with his napkin, having eaten surprisingly fast. "Can I talk to you in the den Charlie?"

"Sure." Charlie and Billy left for the den, leaving a rather quiet Jacob and me eating in the kitchen.

"So you're Bella?" Jake lifted his head from his plate.

"Yes, and Jacob I presume?"

"Everyone calls me Jake unless they're mad."

"Okay." A playful smile danced across his face.

"I'm really sorry my dad is acting that way. He overreacts, you know."

"About what?" I was confused, Billy just seemed inquisitive.

"About the _Cullens_." His voice nearly hissed as he said their name, and it scared me. What about the Cullens?

"What about them?" I needed to know now. What was Billy so aggravated about the man I had just told I loved not nearly an hour ago? 

"Well I think it's just old Quillette legend, but Billy sticks to his wives tales more than anyone I know."

"Can you tell me, or would that make you have to kill me?" I leaned forward, against what my better judgment would have advised, but I needed to get Jake to tell me, any way I had.

"I'm just not sure you want to know. How close are you to _that_ Cullen?"

"Fairly close, so no dirty little secret will spoil it."

"Oh." He looked almost distraught now, torn on whether to tell me or not. "Then you deserve to know."

"Then tell me." I sat straight up, put my hands in my lap, like a little kid ready for story time.

"Well, remember, these are just folk tales. But there are stories we're told when we're younger about…vampires."

I laughed in my head. Vampires? As far as I knew, Edward had no fangs, he didn't burn in the sun, and he'd helped me make spaghetti sauce and handled garlic MORE than once. More and twice.

Jake saw my face. "I know, laughable. But these cold ones are the natural enemy of our tribal animal, the wolf. According to legend, these _creatures_ visited here every so often, usually just passing through. But a while back, they came and established a home near here. That is when the elders of our tribe had to make a pact with them, to prevent them from damaging our land, the people, or the animals. They must never cross into our territory, and they cannot bite any humans."

I laughed, "Now isn't that a bit silly, how would they eat if they couldn't bite a human? Wait for one like me to stumble and hurt themselves, then have their blood spill everywhere, easy for the drinking?"

"These aren't like that type of vampires. They don't feed on humans. They feed on animals, "vegetarian"," he laughed sarcastically, "as they call it."

"So what ever happened to these cold ones?"

"Well. _They came back._"

"And what happened?"

"Nothing," Jacob breathed, "Yet."

My head swirled. The Cullens were the originals?

No, I mustn't think about it. These were trite tales, and I realized why Charlie had pulled Billy into the other room. Billy had supported these tales, and Charlie didn't like that. His rant about the Cullens when I moved here all made sense. Billy was the one spreading the unjust rumors about the Cullens, and that annoyed Charlie to no end.

Jake and I were silent until Charlie and Billy returned, and they seemed sullen too. Dinner ended, and Billy and Jake left, leaving me and Charlie to do dishes. This ended up being me doing dishes, and Charlie going upstairs to get ready for bed.

I finished soon afterwards, and walked upstairs to go to bed. Charlie walked out of the bathroom drying he had left what hair with a towel, and stopped in front of my door.

"Bells, can I ask you a question?"

I turned my head to talk to him, "Sure, Dad. Shoot."

"How much do you really know about Edward?"

I expected this. What I didn't expect was the look upon Charlie's face. He was almost sad, worrisome. "Enough to know he's a great guy who would never let harm come to me."

"Okay good." Charlie threw his towel into a laundry basket. "Just making sure."

"Okay, goodnight Dad."

"Night Bells."

I got ready without word and tucked myself in.

That was the first night in a long time I dreamed about my Prince Charming.

On this time he wasn't here to save me.

A/n Just a long chapter for all of your waiting so long. My wrist is a little better now, still hurts a lot. My life is too just for all who're wondering. And I left you're a cliffy for some fun . By the way this chapter is three times longer than my usual ones. I thought you guys deserved a treat. Plus with my wrist I couldn't write as much each time, and so I never could sit down long enough to finish an entire chapter, just add to it. Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10 teaser

Chapter Ten

I was in that meadow that I had been back in my dreams so very long ago, nearly a year now. This time there was no light, no Prince Charming.

I looked around me and a sudden rush blew past me, as fast as a wind might blow. My hair whipped in my face and the rush stopped.

"Bella run, you must run!" It was Jacob, from the side that the wind had blown from. I ran towards him, not knowing what from or where to. I ran as fast as my legs allowed, until I fell too much to keep any pace. Jacob then ran toward me and lifted me, as if I weighed nothing, and ran away, faster than humanly possible. We were running for only a second when something flashed bright white in front of me.

"Leave her alone bloodsucker," Jake warned. "You can't have her." His face started to remind me of my best friend from so long ago, Finn. That same playful look ran across his face, ready to escape. His eyes laughed as Finn's once had, but now they were determined, unmoving. He let me down, and shaded me behind him.

"Stay out of this. It isn't your business," Edward snarled towards Jake and took an intimidating step backwards, not to walk away, but to be fight- ready.

"Stoppit!" I screamed at both of them, but to no result. With a hateful expression, Edward turned from Jake to me, his golden eyes practically begging for my forgiveness, but then he turned away, and there was no mercy in his face. Edward's eyes were blacker now then ever, and he turned to Jake and jumped. I let out an inaudible scream and jumped aside.

"No!" barely any word escaped my mouth as the two wrestled through the woods. They pushed each other over and fought down through the brush until I could no longer see them, no longer know the outcome.

I moved myself to nearby stump and cried. Cried for Edward, for even in this twisted dream he was in my heart forever, but also surprisingly cried for Jake. Something there had brought back Finn, almost resurrected him, and it was like I had lost him all over again.

Someone walked up the hill, my eyes searching for who, not knowing who I'd rather have come.

Edward's black eyes shifted to be as he pounced for the kill.

Maybe it would have been better if it were Jake.

He jumped, and I swerved off my stump, trying to avoid the attack.

I landed on my floor with an oomph, and woke up with a starting. My neck was sweating, and I knew that I had only been dreaming. But it was a nightmare. And one that could scare me more than anything.

I pulled myself off the ground, and sat on my bed, with the covers messed up; I had probably been tossing and turning all night. I grabbed a dirty shirt off of my floor, and wiped the back of my neck, gave up, and went to take a shower.

The coolly warm water felt good running the sweat off my body. My shampoo, not strawberry, my usual scent, but oranges, by Charlie's shopping folly, tickled my nose and helped to wake me up a bit more.

I finished and rolled my hair up in a towel and wrapped another around my body, having forgotten to bring clothes in the daze of my awakening.

I dressed lethargically, still not entirely woken up, and went down for some breakfast.

Charlie wasn't there, but a note was, saying he had gone fishing again, this time with Harry Clearwater, from the reservation.

I chewed my cereal in silence, except for the occasional crunch, and went back upstairs again. The stairs seemed blurry and my head woozy, and I walked up the stairs in a near drunken stupor. I collapsed on my bed, and a sudden cloud of flower petals. A petal landed on my nose, and a note on my stomach.

_**Dearest Bella,**_

_**I really want to see you. Almost craving inside to see you. Alice will pick you up at two.**_

_**My heart is always yours,**_

_**Edward**_

I looked up from lying on my back to see the clock. It was nearly 12, and Alice was infamous for "jumping the gun". I emptied the contents of my dresser drawer onto my floor, even after the time with Edward, I still liked to look my best. In my own way, more relaxed…cool. I grabbed my favorite red shirt and a pair of darker jeans. My wardrobe consisted here of about 3 drawers worth and half a closet worth of things, barely even making a dent in all the space Charlie had left for me.

I sat on my bed and thought about the last night. Had the dream meant anything? Should I place my faith into one night's occurrence? Well I had before, so why shouldn't I now?

But it led me down a path I did not want. That both of them, Edward AND Jacob, were potentially dangerous, and that Edward would be the end of me. Literally. Thoughts rushed into my mind and I felt as though I may pass out.

I loved him.

That's all that mattered.

Alice came about an hour early, just as I had predicted, and gave a playful scoff at my choice of simple clothes.

"I'm sorry Alice, it all can't be couture."

"Yes, well it all shouldn't be Hanes t-shirts either."

I threw on a jacket and a hat, and as soon as the hat was entirely on my head, Alice rushed me outside, giddy and jumpy.

"Um, Alice, I can walk."

"Your bruises and bumps prove otherwise."

"Well I need practice that means."

"This is no time for practice. Edward made me come early."

She sped down the freeway, and I would have been terrified for my life if Alice's face had not been so calm.

We arrived to some woods, and Alice stopped the car for a second. I could not tell the expression on her face, but it was something between spacy and thinking. She spent a moment in this daze, just long enough to concern me but not evoke a question, and then she turned back on the car and kept driving, through a narrow path in the woods. Her car maneuvered beautifully the twists and turns of the natural path, and it seemed as though we were riding in a car half its width.

We arrived at the most magnificent house I could remember. Only one in my memory even contested to this mansion's brilliance, and that was the house that I remembered in from Halloween of last year, back in Phoenix.

That had been their house too.

She brought me up to the front door, and I still marveled in its magnificence.

The sight in the doorway was even more magnificent. And even more inviting.

**A/n. Okay, sorry for the sucky ending. But I wanted to give you SOMETHING**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a letter of complete apology to all my fans of this story**. I have been unfair in not writing for so long, and that I am ending the continuation of this story to focus on Alphabet Soup. It has been a long and great run with you all. Assume that from here on, this story has continued in the likes of Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse (and Breaking Dawn). I am so utterly sorry for this, but I would rather send you off with this apology then continue to write a story I no longer have new ideas for, and therefore be giving you a bad storyline. Best of wishes to all,

Rosy.lee.

P.S. To those who like this story but still have a flair for the imaginative and quirky, try out my story "Alphabet Soup". Hopefully you'll like it!


End file.
